Emotionless
by Keep Your Sadness Alive
Summary: After Carrie's death,the twins have to choose between moving in with their grandmother which they've never heard of or moving in with Kurt,whom they haven't seen in 10 years.They also...er...'befriend' an odd boy who seems quite suspicious...
1. Chaos and Confusion

Cody looked down into the dark and musty hole lying before him,tears threatening to leak out of his eyes any moment.He looked up into the gray and cloudy sky,hoping that the tears would somehow flow back into his eyes.But instead,they all started to run down his face.He gave up on trying to stop the unstoppable tears and looked back into his mother's grave,while Zack stand just 5 feet behind him,leaning against an old white tree.

'I can't cry.' Zack urged himself,looking over to see Cody fall to his knees,stifling his sobs by burying his face in his hands. 'For Cody's sake.I have to be strong...for Cody.'

He shut his eyes tight,trying to block out the sound of Cody's uncontrollable sobs.Sure,the boys were now 15,and if they were in any other situation than this,then Zack would have probably rolled his eyes and tell Cody to stop acting like such a baby.But who wouldn't make an exception at their mother's funeral? Not him.This time...he didn't tell Cody to toughen up.And this time,Cody couldn't run to their mother whining about how mean Zack was being to him.In fact,the worst part about all of this,is that Cody would never be able to do that again.

'Why am I thinking these things?!' Zack screamed to himself. 'If I keep thinking about mom...it'll only make me cry.And I already said that I can't!'

Zack spun around and slammed his fist against the hard bark of the tree,his teeth clenched.He bit his tongue as hard as he could,trying to do anything to will himself not to cry.Metallic blood filled his mouth as he unclenched his teeth,opening his eyes and reluctantly letting the tears flow.

"We're only 15." Zack whispered,soflty pounding his fist against the cold wood. "We still need you.Me and Cody...we need you..."

He blindly walked over to the edge of the hole and fell to his knees,and this time _he_ was the one stifling his uncontrollable sobs in his hands.

"Damn you!" Zack screamed down into the deep hole,making Cody gasp and look over at his brother kneeling beside him. "Why?! How could you just leave us?! Don't you know how much we need you?!"

Cody crawled over to his twin and wrapped his arms around him,resting his chin on Zack's head and letting his tears fall into his brother's thick blonde hair.

"We fought alot,mom." Zack whispered into Cody's shoulder. "And countless times I said that I hated you...but I didn't mean it.Please give me a sign that you know that...give me a sign that you know that I love you."

Zack and Cody gasped as a slight opening erupted in the dark gray clouds,a small ray of sunshine beaming down from the sky.

"I love you,mom." Zack whispered,feeling his heart lift just the slightest bit.But he felt his heart sank as her heard someone speaking to them.'

'Can't they just leave us alone?! We're at out mother's funeral,for God's sake!' Zack thought angrily.

"Zack? Cody?" a voice spoke from behind them,a thick British accent filling the air.

The two brothers swiveled around and saw a large old woman standing behind them.

'Who's this old geyser?' Zack thought to himself.Ok,so Zack was a little mean.But who wouldn't be a little grumpy if there mother had just died?

"Um..." Cody replied,wiping his tear-stricken face with the back of his hand. "Yes?"

"Oh..." the old woman sobbed,running over to the boys and pulling them off of the ground into a tight embrace.

Now here's a funny sight.Imagine a large old woman holding two teenage boys in a tight hug,the boys' behinds sticking out and swaying as the woman rocks from side to side.Now here's something even funnier:imagine how the boys must be feeling...

"Can't...breath..." Cody whispered to Zack,feeling his face turn red.

The woman finally let go of the boys,taking a tissue out of her purse and dabbing her eyes.

Zack put his hands on his knees,bending over,and gave a sharp exhale,feeling the pain in his neck slowly subside.God,that woman had quite a grip.

Cody leaned against the old tree,trying to steady himself after taking several large gulps of the crisp air.

"Who...who are you?" Cody struggled to say,still speachless,rubbing his hip.The impact of Cody's hip against Zack's had been quite painful.

"Why,I'm your grandmother,darling!" the woman responded,pure shock written across her face.Carrie hadn't told them about her at all? "I've come to take you to my house,now that your mother has sadly...passed."

Zack looked over to Cody,and Cody looked over to Zack.Pure uncomprehension filling their minds.Who was this woman? Should they trust her...let alone let her take them to her house?! They had never heard of her...in fact,they had never even asked about Carrie's mother.Why,they didn't know.They just never got around to it.

"They're not going anywhere with you!" a gruff voice yelled as a tall man walked up to the family trio.

"Dad?!" Zack and Cody whispered in unison.They hadn't seen him in 10 years...why show up now?

'What is _he_ doing here?!' Zack thought angrily,clenching his teethe once more. 'He leaves us,and then all of a sudden shows up at Mom's funeral?! Well,if he thinks we're going to go live with _him_...then he's sadly mistaken!'

* * *

Wooh! Another story! Lol.i'm sorry.But i keep leaving you haning in my other stories,and then start writing another story. xD

i'll only say this once:i do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

Ooh.Will Zack and Cody go to live with Kurt? Or will they choose to live with their grandmother? dun dun dun Well,i already know who they're going to go live with.But i'm just gonna make you guess.

Please review.i'll feel like writing more if i know that people are actually reading the story. :P


	2. I Hate You

coming to live with me on my tour bus." Kurt said matter-of-factly,glaring at their grandmother.Why did Kurt despise her so much? 

"You leave us 10 years ago,and now you expect us to live with you?!" Cody whispered fiercely,balling his hands into fists.

"Listen up,Kurt." Zack hissed,causing Kurt to flinch at the sound of Zack using his actual name. "We've hated you for 10 whole years,and all of that hate isn't going to dissapear any time soon." He glared at the tall man standing before him,flames practically shooting out of his eyes.

Kurt sighed and looked down at the ground,purposely not looking at the large hole just 5 feet ahead of them.

"I had a good reason to leave." Kurt replied,lifting his head to look into Zack's hateful eyes. "I just wasn't ready for kids at the time."

Zack growled and leapt towards the irresponsible man,only to have Cody jump in front of him and pin him to the ground.

"I oughta-!" Zack screamed,struggling to get out of Cody's forceful grasp.But Cody wasn't so much of a wimp anymore.Sure he still cried,and sure he was still the skinny twin,but he had gotten stronger.

"We're not going with you!" Cody screamed,turning his head to yell at Kurt while still fighting to keep Zack on the ground. "We're going to live with our grandmother!"

Kurt winced and looked down at the clumpy dirt once again,shoving his fists into his pockets.

"Is...is that what you really want?"

Cody pushed himself off of the ground,shaking the dirt off of his knees and allowing Zack to stand up beside him.Zack was panting,and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"What do you think?" he growled,walking over to their grandmother's side,Cody at his heels.

Kurt frowned at the scene. "Very well," he murmured as he slowly walked towards the cemetary parking lot.

Cody glared at his father's back as it got smaller and smaller until he dissapeared into his large traveling bus,driving off onto the street and around a bend.

"I hate him," Zack hissed to noone in particular.

"Oh,don't hate him." their grandmother piped in,giving him a sad smile. "Please understand his situation.

Anyhow,let's go pick up you things from the suite,and then I'll take you boys to my house."

Zack and Cody nodded in unison and followed their grandmother to her old worn down car.

They stared out the window as they drove away from their mother's grave.Zack lightly placed his hand on the dusty window.

"I love you," he whispered,a single tear falling from his eye.

* * *

Ack.Sorry that this chapter was so short.And why is is that Zack is so much more angsty then Cody. Hm...I wonder.Lol.Don't worry.You can plan on Zack being even more angsty in the next few chapters.

Please review.They motivate me to write more. :D


	3. A Sharp Discovery

Zack and Cody slammed their car doors shut,two loud _BANG!s_ filling the silent air of their grandmother's driveway.They heard the gravel crunch beneath their feet as they slowly made their way to the door.

"Ok,dears." their grandmother smiled as she took out the keys to her front door out of her purse,pushing open the door. "You can take your bags to the guest room.There you will find two beds,and I just recently hooked up a T.V. in there."

Cody looked over to his brother and sighed.Another T.V. for Zack to hog for himself?

"The guest room is down the hallway,first door to the left." she said,watching the boys walk down the narrow hallway. "Oh! And please be quiet.Ian is in his bedroom,and he'll be mighty upset if he was to be disturbed."

The brothers exchanged quick glances before opening their new bedroom door.Who was this...Ian? And would he be friendly to them when he found out that they were now living with him?

Zack threw his bags onto his bed and quickly followed by plopping along side it.He ran his fingers through his hair and gently placed _his_ bags on his bed and quietly sat down,drumming his fingers on his knees,looking around the bedroom with curiosity gleaming in his bright blue eyes.

The room had a roomy and comforting look to it.A soft blue paint graced the walls,while a plush kakhi rug covered the floor.

'By tomorrow,we won't even be able to see the floor.' Cody thought to himself,reminding himself of Zack's messy habits of simply throwing his possesions on the floor.

"Hey," Zack said,interrupting Cody out of his looked over at his brother,his head slightly tilted to one side.

"What?" he replied dully.He was tired,and didn't really feel like talking.Why was he so exhausted?

"What do ya say we go check out this 'Ian' dude?" Zack whispered to Cody,always wanting to get in trouble whenever an oppurtunity comes his way.

Cody sighed and fell backwards onto his bed.All he wanted to do was think.Think about mom...

'No.' Cody screamed to himself,absent-mindedly placing his hands over his ears and shutting his eyes tight. 'I'm not gonna think about Mom.We're starting a new life...a happy one.'

Cody tried to believe the lies he was telling himself,but he knew that those thought weren't true.No matter how hard he tried to believe.

He opened his eyes and glanced over at his brother,who was still staring at him.Sighing,he pushed himseld off of his bed and walked over to him.

"Fine.But I don't want you acting stupid." Cody said fiercely.He knew his brother,and Zack didn't give a flying whoop what other people thought about him.

Zack just smiled and walked past Cody,opening their bedroom door.He started to walk across the hall,Cody at his heels.

He was just about to turn the doorknob when Cody smacked his hand,hard,and pushed him out of the way.

"Ow!" Zack hissed,waving his stinging hand in the air. "What was that for?!"

"Why don't you try knocking?" Cody hissed back in reply.

'Count on Cody to still remember his manners.' Zack thought to himself,rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips.

Cody hesitantly knocked on the hard wooden door and waited for an answer...nothing.He placed his ear against the cold door,expecting to hear _something_ in the room,but all he could hear was silence.

He felt himself be pushed out of the way,and he toppled onto the floor.Elevating himself on his elbows and rubbing his head,he glared up at Zack.

"Son of a-" Cody began.But he was caught off by Zack's loud knocking. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Zack!" he gasped. "What if Ian doesn't want to be disturbed?!"

He pushed himself up from the floor and punched Zack in the arm.

"Why you-" Zack said,starting towards Cody.But all Cody did was put his finger to his lips and reply with soft _shhhh_.

Once again he pressed his ear against the door and listened.He heard soft rustling coming from inside,and then a large _thunk!_

"That's good enough of a welcome for me." Zack shrugged,stepping in front of Cody and pushing open the door to Ian's bedroom.

"Zack-!" but Zack was already in Ian's bedroom,and slowly,Cody followed.

"Woah," Zack whispered,turning to look at Cody,his eyes wide.

"Well,what did you expect?" Cody hissed,glaring at him. "It's just a normal room...see?"

Cody outstretched his arms,motioning around the room.And it _was_ normal.Just a normal room with normal white walls with a normal khaki rug.

Zack sighed.

"How dull." he murmured.

He walked over to the closet and pulled it open,grunting,and was surprised by the heavy weight of it.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he said to Cody over his shoulder, "Looks like we've got a Goth on our hands,Cody."

He heard Cody walk up beside him,and was taken aback as he felt hip whomp him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Zack yelled,spinning around. "What was _that_ for?!"

"Don't label," Cody replied dully,glaring at him.

Zack scoffed as he turned around,running his fingers through his hair and wincing as his hand touched the soft bruise now forming on the back of his head.

"Let's see what else he's got in here..." he whispered,kneeling in front of the closet,starting to dig through piles of paper,clothes,and black boots.

"Uh...Cody?" Zack whispered,his voice slightly quivering.

Cody sighed and kneeled beside his brother. 'I'm not in the mood for practical jokes,Zack.' Cody thought to himself.

But he soon dound himself gasping as Zack pulled out a dark shoe box out of the closet,the lid lost somewhere in the now messy closet.

Various razors were collected in the box.Small,big,and many different shaped razors were the only contents in the box,besides a small and sharp piece of glass.

"Does he...cut himself?" Zack and Cody whispered in unison.

They both gasped as they heard the doorknob turn,and saw the door slowly open.

* * *

Wow.This is the longest chapter I've written. :D 

Anyways,I guess you're staring to get the feel of what type of character Ian is going to be like.Although,Zack and Cody did kind of jump to conclusion when they found the razors.

cough cough Ian cuts himself. cough cough

I am not trying to diss,or disrespect anyone who really does cut themselves.It's just for the story.

Please review! Reviews make me happy. :)


	4. Meet Ian Snyder

**Please tell me if I emphasized too much on making the story a Hangman's Curse/Suite Life of Zack and Cody crossover.I'm trying not too make it too confusing,but still make the readers wonder why the things are happening.**

**If you want me to re-write the chapter,then I will.Just please say so. **

Zack and Cody's mouths dropped open as a tall figure entered the bedroom.

A boy,Ian they guessed,about their age walked in with a frighteningly angry look on his face...what you could see of it anyways.

Dark brown hair hung in his eyes,spiked at the tips with gel.A single lip ring clung to his lip,which was currently snarling.

A black trenchcoat covered his back while a black shirt lay under it.Black shorts hung loosely,ending just before his black boots.Identical black wristbands wrapped around his wrists,which were just slightly sticking out of the trenchcoat's arm holes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ian said in a dangerously low voice.He walked over before them,his boots making soft _thunks_ as they pounded the soft rug.

"Uh..." Cody squeeked.Truthfully,Ian scared the crap out of him. "I-I'm Cody...and t-this is Zack."

Zack gulped and pushed himself off of the ground,nodding towards Ian in an attemp to keep his cool.But who wouldn't be frightened if they had just been caught looking at someone's cutting razors?

"What you got there?" Ian whispered in a mocking tone,tilting his head to one side.How dare they enter his room...

"Oh...uh." Cody replied,now pushing himself off of the ground as well.How do you work yourself out of a situation like this?

"We just wanted to scope out your room." Zack said bravely,crossing his arms over his chest.Zack wasn't ready to show any signs of weakness...

"Planning on prying into somebody else's business?" he said through clenched teeth,fists now hanging by his sides. "I wouldn't do that."

Zack just shrugged and returned Ian's glare. "Well I guess that's blown,because we already have."

"Zack!" Cody hissed,warning his brother to just shut up.

Ian looked down at the floor and shook his head,a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"Ya know," he sighed,looking up into Zack's bright blue eyes,which were slightly hidden by his blonde bangs. "I was planning on just ignoring you when I learned that you were going to live here.But now,you're gonna wish that I _did_ ignore you."

Zack scoffed and rolled his eyes.He knows a bluff when he sees one.

"Oh yeah? And how is that? You gonna send some evil spirits after me?" Zack mocked,putting his arms up into the air while making a ghostly moaning sound,obviously failing to pretend to be some type of spirit.

"Zack!" Cody hissed again,softly tugging on his brother's sleeve.

"I'd just watch your back," Ian warned in a low voice,still glaring at the two intruders as he grabbed them by their sweater collars and dragged/threw them out the door.

Zack and Cody winced as he slammed the door with such great force,that the pictures hanging on the hallway walls shook.

Cody pushed himself up from the ground and started to rub his neck.God,that guy was strong.

"Do you see what you do?!" Cody whispered to Zack as they entered their bedroom. "If we hadn't have gone into Ian's room in the first place,none of this would have happened!"

"Whatever," Zack replied,sighing and falling onto his bed. "But that dude is seriously freaky.What do you think he meant by 'watch our backs'?"

"I would know,Zack." Cody replied sarcastically,throwing a pillow at his brother.

**Ian's Point of View**

I slammed my door shut and leaned against it until I heard Zack and Cody's voice dissapear into their room.

Fiddling with my lip ring,I walked over to my bed and plopped onto it,putting my hands behind my head.I knew exactly what I was going to do with them.They got on my bad side,and noone should ever do that.Even though everyone in school already is...

I chuckled to myself as a flashback raced through my mind.

**Flashback**

"How could this happen?" a distressed mother cried,burying her head in her hands.

"Isn't this enough proof for you?" a coach yelled to the school principal as he leaned over one of his football players,which was currently laying on the ground groaning,sweat pouring down his face as the couch pulled his helmet off. "This makes three of my players!"

Ian let a small smile cross his face as he looked down from the bleachers.He was satisfied.Abel was slowly starting to take more victims...

The groaning football player,Jimmy,feverishly opened his eyes and gasped.

"Abel Frye!" he screamed,as he looked up at a white-black image of a football demon looming over him.Dark,malevoleant eyes stared down at him.A small noose hung from the demon's neck.

"Abel Frye!" he repeated.

One of the other football players,Blake,turned to his friend and sighed. "Man,I think Abel's got him."

Crystal looked over at Ian as he motioned for them to leave.He had seen what he wanted to,and she knew it.

Ian and Crystal dissapeared behind the bleachers,the screams of Abel Frye's name still ringing in their ears.

**End of Flashback**

'Jimmy's death was most satisfying to me.' I thought to myself,still chuckling. 'He deserved to die.'

I pushed myself off of my bed and kneeled beside it.Slowly,I pushed my mattress off of the bed frame.

Before me sat many cages of all sizes.Some were small,and some were big,depending on the size of the...occupant.

Whether the cage held multiple baby spiders,or whether the cage held one big adult spider,it didn't matter.All of the cages each had a very special 50 dollar bill in them,occumpanied by a single straw.

My eyes flashed as I looked down at them all.

"Now," I said aloud to the many spiders. "Which one for Cody,and which one for Zack..."

* * *

Lol.I'm sorry.But while I was writing this chapter,I stupidly remembered that the character's name was Ian;the name of one of the main characters in the movie Hangman's Curse...which I sadly do not own. 

If you've ever watched the movie,then you know what Ian looks like.I don't think I described him well...but he's really hot. xD (ahem) Sorry...

And to those who haven't watched the movie:I guess you're going to have to guess how the spiders,money,and straws are all invovled.

To thos who _have_ seen the movie:You know how Ian's planning to get back at Zack and Cody.

I was so happy,I started laughing to myself.I used the quote "You planning on prying into somebody else's business? I wouldn't do that." from the actual movie.Lol.I love that scene in the movie.

Oh.And the flashback is an actual part in the movie. I had to rack my brain to remember Blake and Jimmy's names. x.x

Please review! I hope you liked the chapter.More coming soon!

P.S. It doesn't say so in the chapter,but Ian's last name is Snyder.I'll explain why he lives with Zack and Cody's grandmother later on in the story.

**I don't own Ian Snyder...even though I wish I do.Along with Hangman's Curse,or any of the movie's characters.**


	5. A Friendly Welcoming

Zack and Cody timidly walked towards the entrance of Rogers High School,afraid of how their new classmates would treat them.New students aren't exactly the favorite members of high school.

They gasped as they walked through the double doors of the school,and was welcomed by sterile,white floors.God,those floors were blinding.Hundreds of students buzzed around them,all laughing and talking together,totally oblivious to the newcomers.

Slowly,they made their way towards the attendance office.

"Zack Martin." Zack said to the lady sitting behind the desk,who was currently typing with fast _clicks_ on her laptop.

"Cody Martin." Cody said as well,nodding.

The lady looked up from her screen and spun around in her chair to another computer seated behind her.They saw her type something onto the screen,and looked over to the printer,which was currently printing out two pieces of paper:their temporary ID's,they guessed.

Zack walked up to the printer and outstretched his hand,taking the thin sheet of paper that it had just produced.A small picture of himself smiled up at him.'Zachary Martin' was typed under the goofy picture of Zack's face,which had it's eyes crossed and it's tongue sticking out of it's mouth.Beside it's face,you could see two fingers sticking out in an attempted 'peace' sign.Typical Zack.

"Locker 14..."Zack whispered to himself,his eyebrows furrowed.

Cody outsretched his hand as well and took his temporary ID just as Zack did before him.'Cody Martin' was typed under the smiling picture of Cody's face.Unlike Zack,Cody took picture day very seriously.Crinkled blue eyes stared at the camera,his right eye slightly hidden by his dirty blonde hair.A small smile flahsed the camera.

"Locker 15..."

The twins made their way out of the office and down the hall towards their lockers,but not before a curtious "Thank you" from Cody.

Zack let a sigh escape his lips as he looked down at his paper and slowly started to turn the knob of his locker.

"26...6...26"

A smile spread over his face as he pulled the purple locker open.He looked over at his brother and smirked. "Having trouble?" he mocked.

"Yes," Cody whimpered,looking back down and trying once again to open _his_ locker.

"36...10...8.How come you get an easy combination?!" Cody said in frustration as he slammed his fist against the cold locker door.He gasped as the door made a soft _click_ and opened with ease.

Cody smile and looked over at his brother. "Piece of cake."

**Zack's Point of View**

"Piece of cake." Cody smiled at me,after successfully pounding his locker open.

I rolled my eyes and returned my gaze to _my_ locker.I felt my eyes narrow.There was something...carved?...in the back of my locker.

Slowly leaning my head into my locker,I narrowed my eyes even more,trying to get a closer look at the odd picture.A small hangman.The purple paint now chipped away,a light-blue hangman stared back at me,no larger than the size of a marble.

I withdrew my head and shrugged.

'Oh well,' I thought to myself,closing my locker and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. 'It actually looks kind of cool.'

But the thought hardly even ended in my head,when I suddenly felt myself being pushed onto the ground,and I slid across the floor.

I groaned.Unfortunately,I had fallen on my tailbone,which had knocked the wind out me.I shut my eyes tight and took in shuddering breaths.

"Zack!" I heard Cody squeek.I opened my eyes and saw him being pushed against the row of lockers,an even skinner guy than him pinning him to the lockers.He wore tight black pants and a black trenchcoat.

'Identical to Ian's...' I thought,starting to push myself up from the ground.But I was immediately pushed back onto the floor,and felt pain enter my stomach as I felt someone's boot forcefully kick me.

"Get away from him!" Cody screamed.I looked up through my soon-to-be tearful eyes,only to look up into the face of none other than...Ian.

"How's it going down there?" Ian mocked as he leaned over,tilting his head to the side.I heard his...friend?...laughing from behind me,shortly followed by the sound of Cody's struggling.

I grunted as I pushed myself off of the floor.I leaned against the lockers,holding my stomach,and glared up at Ian.Yes,he was just a bit taller than I was.

"Just dandy.You?" I whispered,wincing.Why did it hurt so much just to talk?

I felt his fist collide with my stomach.I groaned and slid down the lockers and got on all fours.

Coughing,I saw crimson blood splatter on the floor.

"Let...me...go!" Cody screamed,and I painfully turned my head to see him punch the boy in the mouth,causing him to stumble backwards,and finally let go of Cody.

He rushed over to my and put his arm around me,slowly helping me to my feet.It hurt to stand.I glared up at Ian,me slightly leaning against Cody's shoulder for support,and wiped a thin line of blood off of my chin with my sweater sleeve.

"What do you want,Ian?" I hissed.

And all he did was shrug. "Just thought I'd give you a preview of what your school year's gonna be like."

He turned around and started to walk down the hall,his friend following him,but not before Ian got the chance to slap me across the face.

"That's for your cocky mouth."

Cody looked at me,pure worry and sympathy spread over his face.

"Come on.Let's go down to the nurse."

'So this is what Cody went through at our old school...' I thought miserably as I stumbled to the nurse's office,slightly depending on Cody's steady arm to keep me from collapsing.

* * *

Okay.So yeah.Try and guess who put the hangman in Zack's locker.Lol.Even though it is SO not obvious. o.0

I'm trying not to make my story not so much like the movie.But I hope you guys enjoy the story/chapters none the less. :D

Ok.Definately count on Zack getting really angsty in the next chapter.Warning:It _will_ involve cutting.

Please review.Tell me what you think.It motivates me to write more. xD I want to know that people are reading my story. :(


	6. A Bit of Revenge

Zack limped into his and Cody's bedroom and plopped onto his bed.He stared up at the ceiling,pure horror spread across his face.

'_Hey fatty.You gonna lose some weight so you can actually run from me?'_

Ian's voice still rang in his ears.Why did he have to cross paths with them on the way home?

He pushed himself off of his bed and lifted his shirt,standing in front of the full-lenght mirror that had recently been added to their bedroom.Grimacing to himself,he slowly pulled his shirt back down.

Truthfully,Zack wasn't much bigger than Cody was.But he still couldn't compete with Cody's healthy and in-shape body.

'When did this happen?' Zack thought to himself as he plopped back onto his bed miserabley. 'How long have I been like this?'

Zack shuddered,positively disgusted with himself. "I'm so fat!" he whispered in horror.

'I'm not ready for these thoughts...' Zack thought,covering his ears with his hands. 'These thoughts combining with the thoughts of mom...nothing good can come out of it!'

He turned over on his bed and started to gently pound his fist on the soft comforter.He gasped and lifted his head.A horrible thought had just floated into his head,and no matter how hard he tried,he couldn't get rid of it.

He had heard that cutting yourself really did help the depression...

Blindly,Zack pushed himself up from his bed and made his way across the room,opening and shutting the door behind him.He calmly turned the doorknob of Ian's bedroom door,not caring if Ian was in there or not.

**Ian's Point of View**

I looked up from my drawing to see Zack standing in my doorway.

"In need of another beating?" I mocked him,glaring at him in an attempt to scare him off.Truthfully,I didn't feel like pounding him right then.

"No." he whispered. "I need one of your razors."

At first,my mind went kind of numb.Why would he even need one? But comprehension soon filled my mind,and a grim smirk crossed my face.So...he wanted to cut too?

"And what do you need one of those little things for?" I mocked in a small voice,tilting my head to one side.I found his desperateness very amusing.

"You know very well why." he hissed at me,looking down at the floor.

I saw him put his hand up to his head,placing his other hand on the door.He wobbled a bit before falling to his knees.I heard his breathing go ragged,and he looked up at me with pure horror filling his eyes.

"Abel Frye!" he screamed,totally collapsing onto the floor.He covered his eyes with his hands and shut his eyes tight.He started to slowly shake his head,as if he was trying to make something stop.

He looked back up at me with pleading eyes,but all he could do was scream Abel Frye's name.

The grin on my face dissapeared as I saw Cody walk down the hallway,and stop at my door.

**Zack's Point of View**

The room started to spin before me,and I felt myself fall to the floor.

I looked up into Ian's eyes,but immediately wished that I hadn't.Looking down at me was a white-black image of a demonic face looming above me.Its eyes were black and bottomless.Its pshycotic grin showed rows of long,sharp teeth.

And a noose hung around its neck,causing it's head to tilt to the side.

"Abel Frye!" I screamed.But...why did I scream that? Some girls had told me the rumors of Abel Frye earlier that day,but I didn't believe them.Why scream Abel Frye's name in this situation?

I continued to scream Abel Frye's name until I heard Cody walk up to the doorway.

Then...I started laughing.I started rolling on the floor,clutching my splitting sides.I pushed myself up from the floor and wiped hot tears from my eyes.

"Pretty good joke,huh Ian?" I laughed,trying to regain my just looked at me,then at Ian,and then back at me.It was obvious how confused he was.

Ian's mouth kind of dropped open,but I saw it close while an angry expression lifted onto his face.

"Yeah.Some girls told me how you're rumored to be 'making all the calls' when it comes to Abel Frye's killing." I mocked,clicking my tongue.It was funny to see Ian's face go to amused to dissapointed. "Seems like you've been doing just a bit too _much_ killing.

I found the 50 dollar bill wedged inside my locker door,along with the straw taped to the roof of my locker.Lovely little spider,by the way.

I'm guessing that you laced the 50 dollar bill with pharamones.Then,all you had to deal with was the straw.You plugged up one side of the straw with sugar,and then you placed a small spider inside of the straw.Then,you plugged up the other side of the straw.The spider was _supposed_ to eat it's way out of the straw,and go looking for me,since I had the scent of the 50 dollar bill on me.

Was the spider supposed to...bite me,Ian? Was it supposed to make me hallucinate by making me think that I was seeing Abel Frye's demon?

You did a good job,but not nearly good enough for the Zack Attack."

A smirk crossed my face as I crossed my arms over my chest. 'Note to self:thank Rikku for warning me about Ian.' I thought to myself.

Ian growled as he got up from his bed and pushed me out of his bedroom.My back slammed against the hallway wall,causing several picture frames to shudder.He slammed shut the door as I looked over at Cody.

"What in the world was that about?" he asked me,his eyebrows furrowed.

"Just a little revenge." I shrugged,walking into our bedroom.

I sighed as I walked over to my bed and plopped onto it,like I had done many times before.

'I'm not gonna cut myself.I'm way too squirmish when it comes to blood.' I thought grimly. 'But I need to think of a quick way to lose weight...'

* * *

Ooh.Dun dun dun.Lol.So I finally explained what the money,spiders,and straw had in common.Please tell me if it was too confusing.

I hoped you liked this chapter.I was hoping that I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger.

Please review.I haven't been getting many,but the few that I do get inspire me to write more. :D Thanks!


End file.
